


Jeric Drabble 5

by Dylkntz



Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [5]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: M/M, Sleep talking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: Did you know that you talk in your sleep?
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050638
Kudos: 52





	Jeric Drabble 5

Jack woke up to the sound of a slamming door echoing through the apartment, “Damn neighbors,” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, and looking over to the night stand to check the time. 3:45 am. Jack decided to try and go back to sleep. 

He rolled over, throwing his arm over the sleeping figure next to him. Eric mumbled under his breath, and turned to face Jack, burying his head into Jack’s chest. Closing his eyes, Jack started to fall back asleep. 

“Fuck you,” Eric mumbled, and Jack opened an eye to see who he was talking to. Realizing there was no one there, Jack shrugged, and closed his eyes again. “ ‘M polar bears are better.” 

Jack opened his eyes again, staring at Eric, who kept mumbling about polar bears. Jack sighed running a hand over his face, “God,” He laughed, “he’s sleep talking.” Jack grabbed his phone, opening it and taking a short video of Eric talking. 

“Rock, Oil, Bear,” Eric whispered softly, “Bear beats all.” Jack stifled a laugh at Eric’s logic, and quickly sent the video to Cory. 

He gave Eric a quick kiss on the forehead, before settling back in next to him, “I love you.” He heard Eric say something that sounded a lot like, ‘Fuck off’, before he promptly fell back to sleep, Jack following shortly after. 

This time Jack woke up to a crash, and a small, ‘Fuck’ coming from his bedroom floor. Groggily, Jack rubbed his eyes, “Er’?” He propped himself up on his hand, “You good?” 

“Peachy!” Eric said, unfairly cheery for someone up so early in the morning. He gave Jack a quick peck, before grabbing his shoes, and walking- running, out their bedroom. 

Jack laughed, flopping back onto the bed. “Three, two, one-” Eric walked back into the room, throwing his stuff onto the dresser, and he kicked his shoes off. Jack looked over at him, giving him a smile, “Hi.” 

“I,” said Eric matter-of-factly, “have off today.” 

Jack rolled over, “Yeah, I know.” 

“You didn’t care to remind me?” Eric asked, laying back down in bed with Jack. 

Jack shrugged, running his hands over Eric’s arms, “You’re smart, I knew you’d figure it out,” He paused, “eventually.” 

Eric rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jack’s middle, he pulled Jack onto his lap. “Why do I put up with you?” 

“Because,” Jack whispered, softly kissing Eric “you love me.” 

“Oh right.” Eric smiled, bringing his hands to cup Jack’s face, he brought Jack back into another kiss. Jack pulled away, giggling to himself as he remembered the mornings events. “What?” Eric pulled further away, a confused look on his face, “Jacky, what so funny?” 

“Nothing,” Jack laughed, “Did you know that you talk in your sleep?”

Eric scoffed, “I do not.” 

“Yes you do.” Jack nodded, laughing harder at Eric’s face. A mixture of horror, and denial. “Accept it.” 

Eric shook his head, “Nope, never happened.” Jack laughed, leaning in again, and Eric met him halfway. This time Eric pulled away first, “Do I really talk in my sleep?” 

Jack nodded, giggling like a five year old, “Yeah, the great senator Matthews talks in his sleep.” Eric rolled his eyes, and Jack decided to add insult to injury, by whispering against Eric’s lips- 

“About polar bears.” 


End file.
